


Soothing Tones

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is having trouble sleeping, and Nico is kind enough to help as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Tones

**Author's Note:**

> This has non-con-ish stuff in it, you have been warned.

Lewis was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He usually didn’t have a problem paying attention in the briefings, but today his eyes kept threatening to slip shut at any moment. His head kept nodding and he had to support it in his hands to keep from slamming it into the table. Nico looked at him curiously, as awake and bright-eyed as ever; it was almost an insult how fresh he looked compared to how Lewis felt. The sleepiness meant he was on edge, bristling at the slightest things – he’d been having trouble sleeping since they arrived three days ago, and if it didn’t improve soon his performance on the track would suffer.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked discreetly as they filed out of the office. Both Toto and Niki had given Lewis looks that meant they were going to ask, but Nico got there first. In a way, Lewis was actually grateful. While Toto and Niki were nothing but nice they felt more like strict father-types than anything else, especially when it came to personal problems. Nico felt more like a friend, someone who would have kind advice or at least words of support, rather than just telling him to get a grip or buck up.

“I haven’t been sleeping man, I don’t know what it is...”

“You’re jetlagged?” It wasn’t uncommon for drivers to have problems with sleep, either doing too much or not enough of it, due to the constant travelling between time zones.

“Don’t think so, it’s more like something’s been... disturbing me all night. Like I haven’t gotten any peace.” Nico nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s probably just stress, you know, pressure.” Lewis shot him a look, feeling the anger bubbling right under the surface. Was Nico picking a fight, making fun, or just stating the obvious?

“Listen, I have these tapes... I’ve been using them for when I have trouble sleeping.” He finished, and Lewis’ anger slipped into the background again.

“Tapes?”

“Yeah, like sleep-help-tapes. It’s really relaxing music, soft, so it doesn’t disturb your normal sleep pattern, it just helps the brain calm down.” Nico explained.

“Hadn’t thought of that.” Lewis admitted. “You think it’d work with any music?”

“Well I guess you could try it...” Nico looked like he didn’t quite believe the idea. “I mean, try with your own music and if it doesn’t work I’ll lend you my tapes, yeah?”

“Sure thing.” Lewis was grateful for any help at that point. “Hey, thanks man.”

“No problem.” Nico grinned.

\--

It worked, sort of. There was still something disturbing him, but his sleep was better than it had been in days. Nico seemed to notice the next morning at breakfast.

“You look better.”

“Better, not good though. You think I could borrow those tapes off you? Just to try it?” Nico nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh for sure, give me your iPod and I’ll transfer the tracks over. I’ve got them on mine so it’ll be quick.”

Lewis met up with Nico again around lunchtime. It turned out Nico didn’t have the right cables to transfer the files, but he would gladly lend Lewis his own iPod for the night. Checking the device, Lewis found Nico had made a separate folder called “sleep” for the tracks, which were just titled “1”, “2”, and “3”. Each track was just under an hour in length.

\--

After a day of press engagements, using every trick in the book to not look too much like the living dead, Lewis was ready for bed in record time. He checked the curtains one last time to make sure no light would disturb him and slipped under the covers. The bed was pleasantly cool and, popping his earbuds in, Lewis felt better about going to sleep already. He started track one.

The delicate sound of wind and waves started, with something like a flute playing in the background. The volume increased over a few minutes, but it stayed at a very soft level. Lewis found his body was getting heavy, and willingly closed his eyes. It felt like the waves were washing over him, bringing bliss and peaceful sleep...

\--

He was standing in the pitlane. The asphalt was warm under his feet, yet there was a chill in the air and the sun must have just gone down. There was nobody else there, which he found strange. He looked down, and panic welled up inside of him. The coolness of the air and the heat under his feet was likely caused by the fact that he was standing there naked. He quickly ran towards the only open garage, which happened to be the Mercedes one – there was bound to be some clothes in there, race suits or mechanics’ kit... anything!

He had taken two steps into the well-lit garage when he froze to the spot. On two folding chairs sat David Coulthard and Lee McKenzie, and behind them a cameraman was filming him intently. He covered himself with his hands, but they didn’t even seem to react to his lack of clothing.

“So glad you could join us Lewis.” David smiled politely.

“Could you tell us a little about how you feel?” Lee asked, also smiling.

“Eeeh... feel?” He couldn’t understand how they could sound so blasé.

“Yeah, feel. Now that Nico has beaten you in the championship and you’ve been kicked off the team...”

“KICKED OFF?!” He shrieked. “I haven’t been... I’m leading... I’m the champion!” he screamed at them. Neither David nor Lee reacted much at all.

“Well, no. Nico has taken the championship.” David said, smirking. Lee jerked her thumb at the back of the garage, and Lewis saw what looked like a throne. A raised throne, bathing in light. And on it, lazily slouched over with one leg hooked over the armrest, sat...

“Nico!”

Nico was clad in a silver toga, nonchalantly sipping from a goblet full of wine. On top of his head there was a golden crown. The light on the throne made his eyes shine, bright blue and full of resentment.

“I’m glad they’re replacing you, Lewis. You were never fit to race with me. You needed the whole team to help you win.”

“I never had... nobody helped me! We’re completely equal!” Lewis argued. Lee and David shook their heads sympathetically and Nico snickered.

“Not even you believe that, Lew! The whole team backed you, and I still won. I still beat you. So you’re finally being replaced, by someone with real skill.”

“But... who?!” the rage that had been building through days of sleep deprivation reared its head.

“Hallo, wichser.” A familiar voice, a familiar accent, the words said in a sing-song way. Lewis spun around.

“So glad you could join us!” David greeted.

“... you...” Lewis growled. Sebastian Vettel had appeared, clad in a similar toga to the one Nico was wearing. Lewis noticed that there were shiny teal details in the togas. The Mercedes colors. A golden laurel wreath sat on top of Sebastian’s head.

“Yes, me. The fans are ecstatic, Lewis. Mercedes has never had such support! Now it will be fair racing...”

“Fuck you man! Multi 21, Seb? Fair racing?!” Lewis spat at him. Sebastian just grinned at him, and there was an evil glint in his eyes.

“That was a very long time ago, wichser. I grew up, learned better. You’re still a spoiled child, nothing but a rich brat who bought his support... and it looks like it’s time for you to pay.”

Lewis heard someone enter from the pitlane, the hard sound of shoes against the garage floor. It was Toto.

“So glad you could join us, Toto.” David said cheerfully. “I’m so pleased you gave us this opportunity.”

Toto smiled his usual, polite, media-trained smile.

“Don’t mention it, David! We’re happy to cooperate with the BBC, and especially on such an occasion!” He winked suggestively at Lee, who tittered.

“... occasion?” Lewis was feeling deflated. Still trying to hide himself, it was horribly humiliating to be the only non-clothed person in the room. A door in the back opened, and to his horror, the other drivers started filing in. Jenson came first, smiling as always, giving David a friendly wave before... sinking into a deep bow before Nico?! Lewis couldn’t believe his eyes. Kimi came next, followed by Fernando, Felipe, Valtteri, Daniil... soon all the drivers had come into the garage, each either bowing or swiftly going down on one bended knee before Nico. Now they were all facing Lewis.

“So glad you could all join us!” Coulthard said, still with the same tone, like he was just happily interviewing as usual.

“Yes, how do you feel, Lewis?” Lee cocked her head to the side, looking as coolly professional as ever, always with that hint of personable charisma.

“... feel..?” Lewis repeated lamely. He was feeling panicked. Completely overwhelmed, humiliated, and panicked. But he couldn’t run, couldn’t move at all in fact. A warm, sickening taste of bile was rising in his throat.

“Well then, carry on.” David said, waving his hand while looking down at his notes. “On your knees, Lewis.”

“... knees..?” he didn’t understand. He honestly didn’t understand a single thing that was going on. There was something like a distant alarm in his ears, a piercing, long, shrill tone that was slowly getting louder. His stomach was in knots.

“You’ll need to get on your knees, Lewis. It’s time to pay.” Lee said, like she had just explained everything in great detail. Lewis didn’t understand at all. Toto took a few hurried steps forward, grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him down roughly. “You’re such an embarrassment sometimes! Get on your goddamn knees, wichser!” Lewis’ knees hit the cement floor with a sound that made him wince. Nobody else reacted at all.

“I think it is only fair that Seb goes first.” Nico spoke from his throne. “He _is_ replacing him, after all.”

“Danke sehr.” Sebastian said, giving Nico a little bow before stepping in front of Lewis. Toto smiled broadly at Sebastian, put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

“You’re going to fit in so well here.” Sebastian looked pleased with himself. Toto looked down at Lewis and the smile shifted into a predatory, toothy leer. “Make sure you do a good job then, wichser.”

“Why do you keep..?” Lewis started, but couldn’t finish his words. Sebastian had opened his toga, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His cock was hard, jutting out proudly from dark curls.

“NO!” Lewis screamed, but he couldn’t get up, it was as if his knees were glued to the floor. He couldn’t move his arms either; they were locked at his sides, completely useless. Struggling against his invisible bonds, he started feeling beads of sweat on his skin, making him shiver. The high-pitched tone was getting louder still and he felt absolutely sick.

“Oh yes.” Sebastian said, a hiss like a snakes’ in his voice. “All this time of favors, Mr. Complete Driver... it adds up. Time to pay, wichser. Make it good.” His eyes were glowing red as he stepped forward, stroking his dick slowly with one hand, the other reaching for Lewis’ head.

“HELP!” Lewis shouted. He felt hot tears stinging in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks. None of the other drivers moved. A few of them even grinned at him. “HELP ME!” He turned to Lee and David, who were both looking on with professional detachment.

“How do you feel, Lewis?” Lee asked blandly.

\--

Lewis woke with a start and it took him a second to realize the yell he heard was coming out of his own mouth. The sheets were soaked, he was covered in sweat. At some point he had knocked the bedside table over, sending his phone, iPod, and a glass of water to the floor.

He got up, still panting, feeling stressed and frightened.

“Just a dream. Just a dream.” He repeated to himself as he righted the table. The phone was okay but the iPod didn’t light up when he pressed the button. “Fuck. Just a dream...”

He couldn’t even imagine going back to bed so instead he went into the bathroom, flicking all the lights he could on as if getting rid of the darkness would get rid of the vivid memory of the nightmare. He turned the shower on and sat down underneath, letting the water wash over him.

\--

The race was horrible. Lewis was tired as hell and the car was behaving badly – so badly he finally had to retire – and to cap it all, Sebastian won. He won, and stood on the podium waving his winning finger, grinning like a maniac. Lewis had to retire, and Sebastian won. Nico was done with his mandatory press-engagements; he had come in fourth and was rather pleased. Lewis watched him from a distance and couldn’t quite shake the image of him swathed in light, wearing a golden crown.

\--

Sebastian caught up with Nico in the hotel lobby and they ended up in the same elevator.

“Look, I’m the king of mind-games.” Sebastian started, speaking in their native tongue. Nico gave him a smirk and raised one eyebrow. “... but I can’t figure out what you did.”

“Who says I did anything?”

“You can’t look _that_ pleased with yourself and not have done something, Nico. I should know. Go on, tell me.” Nico ran a hand through his hair, making Sebastian wait.

“You know those electric things that make a high-pitched noise, but like one people can’t hear? And you use them to keep mice away from your house?” Sebastian nodded.

“Turns out there are joke-shops that have those, but at a frequency that bothers humans. So it would be really hard for someone to sleep, say, if someone put one of those in their hotel room, on a timer, without telling them...”

“You’re evil.” Sebastian laughed, and actually looked impressed.

“Coming from the king of mind-games, that’s nothing but a compliment.” Nico grinned and gave him a little nod.

“I bow to you; that’s _inspired_. So are you going to keep doing it?”

“No, it’s too much trouble, and if I get found out...”

“Right.”

“One thing though, Seb. I’ll give you ten euros...” Nico leaned in and whispered in the younger man’s ear.

\--

The elevator arrived on their floor and they both stepped out, finding Lewis in the hallway. His bags were already packed and the door to his room was just closing behind him.

“Hey Lew, do you have my iPod?” Lewis looked startled when Nico spoke, and gave Sebastian a downright frightened glance.

“Yeah I... it fell. I dropped it. I hope it’s fixable, if it isn’t, I’ll get you a new one man, I’m really sorry.” He held out the device.

“That’s okay, I’ll get it looked at. Shame to not have it on the flight though...”

“Yeah I’m sorry man.”

“And the charger?” Nico asked.

“Charger?” Lewis repeated.

“Yeah I gave you the charger..?”

“Shit.” Lewis couldn’t remember, but it made sense that Nico had given him the charger too. “It must still be in the room.” He said after looking in the outer compartment of his bag, where he had been keeping the iPod. He checked his watch. “My cab should already be here...”

“Give me your key, I’ll turn it in when I leave.” Nico said helpfully, and accepted Lewis’ room key.

“See you later Nico. Seb.” He nodded and started walking down the hall.

“Yeah, see you, wichser.” Sebastian said, waving happily. Lewis spun around so quickly it almost looked comical.

“What the fuck did you say?!” There was nothing funny about the look on his face. It was a mix of anger and fear, his eyes were popping and he was pointing at Sebastian with a shaking hand.

“... see you later, Lewis..?” Sebastian looked completely nonplussed, and Lewis seemed to shrink before his eyes. His hand dropped to his side as if it suddenly weighed a ton.

“... yeah. Right. Sorry.” He hurried off, looking back at the other two a few times before ducking into the elevator.

As soon as he was out of sight, Nico handed Sebastian a crisp ten-euro bill.

“Now what the hell was that about?” Sebastian asked, pocketing the money.

“Well...” Nico started, a grin slowly spreading across his lips. “...wouldn’t it be horrible if someone gave someone music with messages embedded in it, like calling them names and telling them all sorts of bad things would happen to them..? I mean, it would be _really_ bad if someone did that to someone without even telling them...” Sebastian looked thoroughly impressed.

“Remind me to never piss you off. I might be the king of mind-games, but you truly are the Princess.”

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> Wichser is German and means "idiot" or "wanker", kind of a tame curse-word.  
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
